Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-layered wound dressing.
Description of the Related Art
Typical wound dressings are made of two or more kinds of uniformly mixed fibers. Conventionally, the fibers have a fixed bulk density and loose surface structure, so that the water absorption and retention capacity of the wound dressings is poor. When replacing the wound dressings, often stray fibers are left on the wound. Irrigation is often used to remove these fibers. However, this increases the labor load, and may be uncomfortable to the patients.